¿Quien es Phineas?
by lord clerigo
Summary: Todo parecia ser un día normal en la vida de Isabella... no sospechaba que algo estaba a punto de cambiar en su vida no se me dan los Summary n n


¿no les ha pasado que cuando tienen ganas de escribir esta ocupados? pues toda esta semana estuve intentando terminar este fic y nomas no tenia tiempo... hasta hoy.

mejor no los aburro con mi nefasta vida. espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.

**Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas & Ferb me pertenecen, son propiedad de su legitimo autor (que no soy yo) y este fic esta hecho por un fan para los fans con el proposito de entretenerlos.**

* * *

El despertador había empezado a sonar, su mano salió de entre las sabanas para buscar aquel aparato ruidoso y darle fin a aquella tortura auditiva. Impulsada por la resignación de la hora se levanta de su cama, se frota los ojos suavemente mientras camina hacia el espejo que esta frente a ella, se mira pero no puede ver su rostro pues su pelo enmarañado lo cubre totalmente, con movimientos exactos se arregla su melena negra resultando su típico peinado. Se acerca al pie de su cama para saludar a su mascota quien despierta al oír la voz de su dueña, este la saluda lamiendo su mano en numerosas ocasiones, la chica corresponde aquel gesto con una sonrisa.

-¡Isabella, cariño! ¿Ya estas despierta? –exclama su madre desde la cocina.

-¡si mamá! –Responde la chica -¡bajo en un minuto!

Isabella camina hacia su armario y toma su uniforme de exploradora, tras cambiarse baja a la cocina donde su madre la espera con el desayuno.

-hoy te levantaste temprano –abrió platica la madre -¿tienes algún compromiso?

-pues no hay nada planeado –respondió –fue idea de las chicas hacer la junta tan temprano –mira al reloj que estaba colgado en la pared –ya es tarde, me tengo que ir.

-cuídate mucho.

-si, nos vemos.

Isabella sale corriendo de su casa rumbo a la cabaña de las exploradoras, ahí, su tropa la esperaba.

-¡buenos días chicas! –saludo.

-¡buenos días Isabella! –respondieron al unísono.

-ahora que estamos todas quieren decirme por que se adelanto la junta de hoy.

-bueno líder –habló Gretchen –sucede que hoy todas tenemos planes individuales para esta tarde y por eso decidimos hacer la junta más temprano.

-no hay problema chicas, pero ya que estamos cortos de tiempo vallamos a ver que están haciendo Phineas y Ferb.

-¿Phineas? –Pregunto Gretchen -¿Ferb tiene un nuevo amigo?

-no bromees –respondió seria –tu sabes que Phineas y Ferb son hermanos.

Las chicas se miraron entre si confundidas, Gretchen toma la mano de Isabella.

-líder, Ferb no tiene hermanos solo una hermana, Candace.

-¿pero que les pasa? –se siente confundida –si todo el verano pasado los estuvimos ayudando con sus proyectos.

-no sabemos de que nos hablas –dice adyson.

-¿acaso no lo recuerdan? –Interroga preocupada – ¿La playa en el jardín, la carrera de cuadrillas, el sencillo, la maquina del tiempo y tantas otras cosas que hicimos con ellos? ¿O ya olvidaron los reclamos por tantas insignias de "ayuda al vecino" que tienen?

-ninguna de nosotras tiene esa insignia aún –contesta Gretchen.

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Isabella al oír aquella respuesta, su rostro empalidece, sus piernas y brazos tiemblan, y una sensación de miedo e incertidumbre llena su corazón. Su tropa la mira asustada.

-¿te encuentras bien? –preguntan.

-es mentira. ¡Ustedes me están mintiendo!

Isabella sale corriendo de la cabaña dejando a sus amigas confundidas y preocupadas. Acelera el paso dirigiéndose a la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher, se detiene en la entrada para recuperar el aire, cuando esta un poco más tranquila se dispone a tocar el timbre cuando alguien abre la puerta, se trata de Candace.

-hola Isabella, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿se encuentra Phineas en casa?

-¿Quién es Phineas?

-¡es tu hermano! –responde en un tono seco.

-si hablas de Ferb, esta en el patio con Perry.

Isabella corre hacia el patio, ahí se encuentra a Ferb recargado en el árbol leyendo un libro y a Perry durmiendo junto a él.

-hola Ferb –saluda.

Ferb agita su mano en señal de saludo.

-¿has visto a tu hermano?

-¿Cuál hermano?

-¡Phineas! ¡El chico con el cual hiciste grandes proyectos el verano pasado!

-todo el verano estuve en Inglaterra con mis abuelos.

Isabella se queda helada a escucharlo, no puede creer que ni siquiera su familia sepa quien es, impulsada por la ira e impotencia se acerca a Ferb de un manotazo le quita el libro de las manos y lo sujeta de la camisa.

-¡como puedes decir eso! –le grita al mismo tiempo que lo sacude -¡y pensar que Phineas dijo que tu eras el mejor hermano que podía tener!

Los gritos de Isabella atraen la atención de Candace, Linda y Lawrence quienes salen a ver lo que sucede.

-¡¿Isabella que estas haciendo?! –exclama Linda.

La chica suelta súbitamente a Ferb, presa del pánico huye de la escena corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permiten sin rumbo fijo. Varias cuadras después se detiene a descansar.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa? –Traga saliva -¿Por qué ataque a Ferb? ¿A caso estoy enloqueciendo? O ¿Fue solo un sueño?

Esa última pregunta resuena en su cabeza, no sabe lo que pasa. Decidida a demostrar que Phineas es real parte en busca de alguna prueba, opta por buscar a otra persona que, además de ella lo recuerde. Parte en dirección del centro comercial donde es seguro que encontrara a Buford, al llegar al lugar lo encuentra con su inseparable nerd.

-Buford, Baljeet que alegría verlos.

-hola Isabella ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunto el bravucón.

-tengo algo que preguntarles –responde.

-¿Es sobre la tarea? –interroga Baljeet.

-no, necesito saber si ustedes conocen o recuerdan a Phineas.

-no conozco a nadie con ese nombre –dice Buford cortantemente.

-yo tampoco se de quien me hablas, ¿no lo estarás confundiendo con alguien más? –habla Baljeet.

-no -baja la cabeza –es imposible que lo confunda.

Isabella se aleja dejándolos desconcertados. Esa respuesta la deja sin alternativas pues, si ellos no lo recuerdan, entonces nadie más sabe de su existencia. Caminó por las calles cabizbaja y pensativa, al doblar la calle choca con un chico.

-lo siento, no vi por donde caminaba.

-no te preocupes yo también iba distraído.

El tono de voz del chico le resulta familiar levanta la mirada para poder identificarlo, se trata de Irving.

-¡Irving eres tu! –Expresa feliz Isabella -¡como no lo pensé antes!

-¿te conozco?

-no me recuerdas, soy Isabella la mejor amiga de Phineas y Ferb, tus ídolos.

-creo que me estas confundiendo, no tengo idea de quienes son esos sujetos –da media vuelta –con permiso.

Isabella entonces sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, todo lo que ella recordaba era producto de su imaginación. Triste y desconsolada regresa a su casa, su madre la saluda pero ella no le responde, entra a su cuarto, saca un álbum de fotografías lo abre por la mitad, ahí justo en el centro una foto tamaño postal en donde aparecen todos sus amigos nota un hueco en donde debería estar Phineas, comienza a hojear pagina por pagina y en cada foto donde aparece sucede lo mismo no esta.

-¿De verdad te soñé todo este tiempo? –Su voz se empieza a quebrar -Alguien tan especial como tú solo puede ser producto de mi imaginación –las lagrimas comienza a brotar –no lo acepto, simplemente no lo acepto.

Isabella se tumba en su cama llorando inconsolablemente, su madre escucha el llanto y sube a ver a su hija.

-¿Qué tienes pequeña? –entra a su cuarto.

-nada mamá –solloza.

-nadie llora sin motivo –la abraza –cuéntame que te tiene tan triste.

Isabella se levanta y le cuenta todo lo que paso en el día su madre la escucha atentamente cuanto termina de contarle todo la toma de las manos.

-hija, llega un momento en la vida de todos en el que empieza a tener cambios inexplicables, todo eso es muy normal y ese chico con el que soñaste debe ser tu modelo de hombre ideal, estoy segura que en el transcurso de tu vida lo encontraras.

-¿de verdad crees eso? –pregunta.

-estoy 100% segura, ahora seca tus lagrimas, tienes que ir a disculparte con Ferb.

-esta bien mamá, solo dame unos minutos.

-tomate el tiempo que necesites –sale de su cuarto.

Isabella se encontraba un poco más tranquila, el haberle contado a su madre la desahogo un poco. Se mete al baño a lavarse la cara y minutos después sale con su madre rumbo a la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher. Al llegar son recibidos por Linda, quien las invita a pasar a la sala para hablar del tema. La casa esta oscura por dentro cosa que Isabella sintió muy rara, cuando entraron a la sala las luces se encendieron de golpe ahí estaban todos los amigos y conocidos de Isabella.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ISABELLA! –gritaron todos los presentes.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto la niña.

-tengo una hija tan distraída que incluso olvida su propio cumpleaños –dice Vivian en tono de burla –tus amigos te organizaron una fiesta sorpresa.

-no… no se que decir. No me lo esperaba –baja la cabeza –gracias, pero no estoy de humor para celebrar –da media vuelta –si me disculpan quisiera estar sola.

Isabella camino hacia la puerta de entrada hundida en sus pensamientos, al abrir la puerta se topa con una silueta humana.

-¿Te vas? –Dijo aquel chico –no me pase 2 meses organizando esta fiesta para que no estés.

Isabella de inmediato identifica la voz del chico, sus ojos se abren como platos al mismo tiempo que se llenan de lágrimas.

-¡¿Phi… phineas?! –Exclama sorprendida -¿pero como?

-todo fue parte de un plan que diseñe para tu cumpleaños –sonrío - necesitaba un pretexto para que no sospecharas nada. Lo siento si me pase de la raya pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa, eres demasiado inteligente.

-¿entonces? –Lo mira con ira– ¡fue tu idea!

-tranquila Isabella –entro Gretchen al rescate de Phineas –al principio nadie quería ayudarlo, pero se esmero tanto en el proyecto que al final aceptamos.

-un momento- miro a su amiga -¿Tu tomaste el álbum de mi cuarto?

-si –respondió Gretchen –y Ferb edito las fotos.

-el te conoce mejor de lo que crees –hablo Ferb –predijo cada movimiento que harías.

-o sea que tu... –miro al peli verde –yo… este… lo siento.

-estaba dentro de lo planeado –explico Ferb mientras se retiraba junto a Gretchen.

-eres una persona especial en mi vida –la tomo de las manos –por eso te prepare algo muy especial. Pero antes.

Phineas se acerco a Isabella y le susurro unas palabras al oído provocando una exaltación en la chica. Ella se disponía a responder cuando su dedo índice se poso sobre sus labios.

-dímelo cuando acabe la fiesta.

-Phineas me hiciste sufrir todo el día creyendo que no existías y todavía te atreves a torturarme más.

-bueno yo…

Isabella lo abraza y le da un beso en los labios, el chico queda confundido un momento pero termina correspondiendo aquel beso. Phineas toma de la mano a Isabella, la lleva al patio en donde esta instalada la fiesta, había 2 mesas de bocadillos, otra llena de regalos, un pequeño escenario con instrumentos musicales y en el centro del lugar estaba una mesa con un pastel de 5 pisos color rosa y una estatua de hielo con forma de Isabella escala 1/1.

-lamento la espera –dijo Phineas -¡que comience la fiesta!

En el escenario ya estaban las exploradoras y Ferb, este empieza a tocar Guitchi Guitchi Goo, Phineas sube al escenario, toma la guitarra y se acerca al micrófono.

-¡dedicada a la cumpleañera!


End file.
